You Can't Be Missed If You Never Left
by KaYdAwg101
Summary: Read to find Out!


Disclaimer: Nothing

You are invited to take a peek at the life of **Saint Lopez Academy's A-list. **The school itself revolves around drugs, sex, and scandal. Stay along for the ride!

**The queen**

If you looked up perfection in the dictionary it would show her picture. **Claire Lyons **is the definition of what you wanna be. She has everything friends, looks, money and a loyal boyfriend. But when two twin exchange students from Brazil everything is a shaken. Her boyfriend is less loyal, and those two _twins_ have something to do with it.

**The it factor**

You want everything she has. She's the one you saw chatting it up with Taylor Lautner at a movie premiere, or maybe getting coffee with Blake Lively. Where ever you see her she is glamour. **Alicia Rivera **is the go to girl for style, even with guy advice. But that's until Brazils main export comes to town and starts chatting up with muy caliente boyfriend, claws are coming out.

**The tortured soul**

She's the one getting drugs from the butcher turned drug dealer after school, and the one hitting up all the bars even though she is only the tender age of 17. **Layne Abeley **is the perfect bad girl, with her long black locks and piercing green eyes you would think she has a boyfriend. But you are wrong; she has many flings and has probably slept with your boyfriend but doesn't do anything serious. That's why she is looking for a man, tired of being an easy fuck. Round up the polo's!

**The prep**

Her beautiful buttery blonde locks and navy eyes have been in many guys dreams but **Olivia Ryan** is the perfect child and never lets people forget. With her higher than your GPA and many plaid skirts she could easily be the most popular girl but just settles for second best. That's long forgotten as she changes her look for more of the tutored soul. Beware boys she's coming and looking.

**The king**

He is the king to his queen and **Cam Fisher **is loving it. He loves life the way it is and couldn't ask for anything more. Well he better start knocking on wood cause the drama is getting thrown his way and he better be able to take it. With his constant flirting with the twins and his super pissed girlfriend he's gonna have to pick.

**The sex symbol**

He's the male version **of Layne Abeley**, and so sexy. **Kemp Hurley **is the guy you see on the cover of every magazine making out with some random chick. If you just glances at you most likely A. die, B. faint, C. tackle him to the ground and kiss him all over, or D. all off the above. Ding Ding if you guessed D your right. But too bad ladies he's take by his over protective girlfriend **Alicia Rivera**. But that's not going to stop him from checking out the Brazil export.

**The Emo**

He has all the girls' hearts on his belt but refuses to date. **Chris Plovert **is the oh so sexy emotional lover boy who captures girls hearts with his whiny poems. Every girl has tried to catch this free soul but every one of them getting rejected. The new girls look so tempting but he notices one of them writes poems and listens to the same music as him. He may just have to break the whole soul free act and catch this girl before she gets away.

**The cocky bastard**

He is the soul of a man whore and bad boy. Him and **Kemp Hurley** are best friends and never go anywhere without each other. **Derrick Harrington** is the screw up child of his family. Throwing the best parties and dating the hottest girls no one can deny him. That's until the new girl rejects him on his heavenly great ass. He wants her to much to let her go and is willing to play the game for her heart.

**The devils pawn**

Everyone is playing his game, he just happens to be the twin's _cousin_. **Josh Hotz** is willing to sell his soul to the devil than let his dream girl go away. With everyone lusting over the twins he has the perfect chance to steal the preps heart. But just maybe he will snag her but she isn't even looking his way. Danm Emos.

**And the twins**

They have been the talk of Saint Lopez for a while now and they've finally arrived. **Massie **and** Allison Block **are the epiphany of sexy. With their Megan Fox and Adriana Lima looks they are everything that guys want. To their perfect eyes to curvy body their all sexy. **Massie Block **is the sassy twin with her Adriana Lima face and amber eyes she's a heart stopper. But she can't take all these boys, except for that one with the Spanish girlfriend. They can get real close real fast. **Allison Block **has the looks of her sister except with ice blue eyes but her attitude is totally different. She the girl you see writing poems and listening to depressed music. But one thing that's different is she is totally hot. With all these boys she's getting more and more loud and bitchy but the boys seem to like why not her sister?


End file.
